


A Little Birdie

by spocktastic



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Crack?, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, idek dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocktastic/pseuds/spocktastic
Summary: Chase was never really the type of person to get jealous. He had no reason to be. No one was sane enough to want to get with House.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	A Little Birdie

Chase was never really the type of person to get jealous. He had no reason to be. No one was sane enough to want to get with House.

It wasn't until Cameron and Foreman arrived when he first experienced the emotion. Chase had already worked under House for almost 2 years and dated for 1. House hadn't mentioned their affair to the newcomers which led Cameron to immediately become infatuated with the older doctor. Chase seemed to have noticed. House didn't. 

It wasn't until later in the day when things took a turn for the worse. Cameron kept bothering Chase with random questions about House. Chase had noticed her intentions were deeper than simple curiosity. 

It wasn't long until Chase started to get agitated. He was already annoyed with the endless questions but Cameron’s sudden fixation on House really set him off. 

Chase couldn't blame her, I mean, it was her first day and it’s not exactly common for a boss and employee to have a relationship. Especially with society’s hetero norms. 

Chase stayed relatively calm throughout the entire day. House had mentioned that the secrecy might be ‘hot’ the night before and Chase had agreed. He thought it’d be fun but apparently, that backfired and he had to deal with Cameron already wanting to suck up to House. 

Chase sighed when he opened the door to House’s office, getting there before the other two. House was sitting at his desk, playing his video games with general hospital playing in the background. Chase locked the door and walked towards the desk, sitting on top of its surface in front of House. 

“When I said the secrecy might be hot, I didn't think you were going to surprise me with office sex.” Chase sighed. House noticed the dismay in Chase’s eyes. He could tell something was wrong and he was concerned because Chase doesn't usually get this upset during work. He knew Chase was going to have some trouble getting used to 2 new coworkers but didn't think he would get agitated. 

”What’s wrong?” House asked. Chase sighed again. He didn't like having to listen to Camerons questions about House, especially if they point to her being infatuated with the older doctor. 

”Cameron kept asking questions all day.”

”If she doesn't know what's she's doing then maybe she doesn't belong here.” Chase scoffed.

”Yea, I'd like that.” He muttered. ”But not those types of questions, they were about you.” This definitely piqued House’s interest. Why was Cameron asking questions and why was Chase so distraught about it? 

“She seems...” Chase paused, “infatuated with you.” Chase looked down and noticed their legs had intertwined and smiled at the observation. 

“And you don't like that,” House said

“No, not really.” House didn’t say anything. “I mean, what if something happens? What if you actually start to fall for her? She already seems fascinated enough with you, why wouldn’t she do something about it?” House chuckled, Chase was being naive and he found it adorable. 

”Chase, you don't actually believe I’m gonna leave you that easily.” House was never one to take things seriously, normally he would use this to ridicule Chase, but Chase was already starting to feel insecure. 

”No, but I don't like how she's interested in you like that. And asking ME questions about you.”

”Well, that’ll be even more awkward when she finds out who's actually screwing me.” Chase chuckled. He didn't have anything to worry about, especially losing House to Cameron. 

House stood up, untangling his legs from Chase, and stood in between Chase's legs. Instinctively, Chase wrapped his legs around House’s hips, crossing his ankles. House put his hands on Chase’s hip and Chase wrapped his arms around House’s neck, resting them on his shoulders. 

House kissed him and caressed his jaw with one hand. ”You're silly if you think I'm gonna let you go that easily.” Chase smiled through the kiss. Their hearts were beating hard as they deepened the kiss. Their hands were roaming and House lowered his hands towards Chase’s hips again. 

Their make-out session was interrupted by a knock on the door. Chase groaned and got off the desk to unlock the door. Chase held back a sigh when he saw Cameron at the door. 

”Um, am I interrupting anything?”

”No.”

”Yeah.”

Chase just glared at House. Yea, he was upset Cameron wants to take a bite of House but he wasn't gonna admit to someone who had JUST started working that he was making out with their boss. 

”Dr. House, the scans are back, the patient has a cyst in their brain. Foreman’s prepping for surgery.” House nodded. ”Also,” House cut her off.

”What, do you want to ask me out on a date? A little birdie told me you find me interesting. Who wouldn't want to fix a miserable old cripple with an enormous ego!” Cameron stuttered and blush, looking at Chase as if he betrayed her. 

“What? You didn't think my boyfriend wouldn’t tell me? Oh! Oops! Spilled a huge secret! Aw, did I hurt your feelings.” House put on a mocking frown. Cameron's eyes widened and looked at Chase, then back to House. She quickly made an excuse to leave and quickened out of the room.

“I cannot believe you did that!” Chase exclaimed, with a laugh. House grinned back. 

”Well we don't want our Brit to be jealous at work all the time!” House exclaimed. 

”Hey!” Chase joked back. 

”Come on, let's go home.” They left the office, hands intertwined. 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so im obviously not good at writing, sorta feel like it doesnt seem natural for the characters? any criticism would be nice! hope whoever reads this enjoys:)


End file.
